


Sunday Morning Rain is Falling

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: imagine staying in bed with Steve on a Sunday morning as the rain is falling outside of your Brooklyn apartment.





	Sunday Morning Rain is Falling

You were awoken by the sound of rain, and as you opened your eyes you watched it coat the city. Smiling you propted yourself up to get a better view, the rain was one of your favorite things. 

You heard the body next to you groan and pull you back, “ **_Doll…_ ** ”. One strong arm wrapped around you, bringing you back under the covers. Laughing you said, “But it’s raining!!”. 

Turning to your side you faced the half asleep man, and you could tell he was already up but trying to go back to sleep. Pushing his hair back you asked, “How long are we going to sleep super soldier, wasn’t 70 years in the ice enough?”. 

Steve’s blue eyes opened finally, “ **_I could do this all day_ ** ”. You watched a smirk form upon his lips, laughing at his own joke. Turning back to face the window you said, “Well I want to watch the rain”. 

You got up before he could reach for your body, wrapping a blanket around yourself for warmth. Looking down from the brooklyn apartment you watched all the different people going about their days. 

The noise of the rain was extremely comforting, along with the sound of the cars driving in it. You heard Steve grumble as he made his way towards you, wrapping his arms around you from behind. 

He rested his head in the crook of your neck, “ I’m starting to think you’re an older soul than I am”. You laughed softly as he held you tighter, his body keeping you warm. 

“Are you trying to tell me that hopeless romantic Steve Rogers doesn’t like the rain?” you heard him chuckle behind you. He started to kiss you neck, “ **_I like laying in bed with you a hell of a lot better (y/n)_ ** ”. 

You turned around to face him, “What am I going to do with you?”. He lead you to the bed, falling back with your body on top of his. You straddled him, and he rested his hands on your hips. 

“You could kiss me for starters” you rolled your eyes at him, but you felt butterflies in your stomach. Cupping one of his cheeks you kissed him softly, your lips working together as one. 

Steve’s huge hands roamed all over your body, wanting to remember every curve. You rolled your hips forward and felt him groan into the kiss. He moved his lips to kiss down your neck, already leaving marks. 

You moaned softly, “ **_Steve_ ** ”. His grip on you tightened as his desire grew. You were only wearing an oversized t-shirt, while Steve was just in his boxers. 

Before anything could go further there was a knock on the door, and it pushed open slightly. You could hear the music playing in the kitchen which meant only one thing  **_Sam was making Sunday Waffles._ **

You heard Bucky at the door, “Come on lovebirds, time to leave the nest”. Bucky laughed from the other side of the door, not wanting to peek his head into the room. 

Throwing his head back Steve groaned, “ **_Punk_ ** ”. You mouthed “Jerk” at the same time that Bucky actually said it. You got up off of Steve and grabbed one of his flannels to wrap around your cold arms. 

You walked under Bucky’s arm and out of Steve’s room, and as you passed Bucky you saw the smirk on his face. Walking into the kitchen you saw Sam pouring the waffle mix into the waffle iron, “ **_Finally”._ **

Sitting down at the table you teased, “Someone’s jealous”. You heard him laugh loudly as he threw his head back. Sam pointed the spatula at you as he replied, “ **_Someone’s just happy to not hear this apartment filled with moans for once_ ** ”. 

Rolling your eyes you said, “ I did work up an appetite….”. You couldn’t see his face but you could imagine the smile across his face. Bucky entered the room, “You two are like rabbits”. 

Laughing you said, “Let’s not forget when we shared an apartment Buck! I’m starting to wonder if that metal arm of yours vibrates….”. The entire kitchen was filled with your laughs. 

Steve was resting against the door, wearing a white t-shirt and blue sweatpants. Smiling he asked, “ Do I even want to know?”. At the same time all three of you looked to each other and said, “ **_No_ ** ”. 

Shaking his head he came to sit down next to you, resting a hand on your knee. Leaning your head against his shoulder you asked, “How much longer for these waffles Sam..pretty soon it’s gonna be monday!”. 

He went to hand you a plate but just as you reached for it he took it back, “Sassing the cook ain’t gonna make the food come out any quicker”. 

He was raising an eyebrow and you knew what he was waiting for. “Thank you Sam” you said with your most convincing look. Sam handed you the plate for real this time and dug into the food. 

Bucky came to sit down across from you and Steve, “So what’s the agenda for today? Regular Sunday routine?”. Steve looked to you already knowing what the answer was. 

Playfully he rolled his eyes, “It’s raining, which means we only have one option..”. You were beaming with excitement. Bucky laughed, “You still do this doll?”. Nodding your head your excitement grew. 

Proudly you said, “MOVIE TIME!!!”. Since you’d finished eating you placed your dish in the sink, kissing Sam on the cheek. Smugly he said, “ **_That’s more like it_ ** ”. 

You took Steve’s hand and brought him into the living room with you. Together you sat at the edge of the couch, your bodies already intertwining. As Bucky walked into the room he laughed, “It’s been two seconds!! You two are like magnets”. 

Steve smiled, “Someone’s jealous..” you’d told him that’s exactly what you’d said to Sam earlier. Bucky threw you the remote, already knowing there was no use in fighting you on a movie. 

He’d never admit it, but he liked most of your choices..even if they were normally disney movies. Smiling you said, “Okay boys, since I know you all secretly like chick flicks, we’re watching  **_That Awkward Moment_ ** ”.  

Sam shrugged, “As long as it’s not the notebook I’d good!”. Bucky instantly started to crack up, “Dude you cried the last time we watched it!!”. 

He got defensive, “HE WROTE HER EVERY DAY FOR A YEAR! Damn straight I cried!”. Once again the room filled with laughter, including Sam’s. By now you were all settled in your normal spots. 

Sam claimed the recliner while Bucky sat on the other end of the couch. Smiling you started the movie, and you could still hear the sounds of the city and the rain. Steve kissed your forehead, “ **_I love you doll_ ** ”. 

These were the moments you looked forward too, the moments where everything felt at peace in the world. Snuggling into him you replied, “ **_I love you too Steve_ ** ”. 


End file.
